Blood Connections
by Guarded Secrets
Summary: Rogue wakes up in an unfamiliar place to discover that she can touch somebody! ROMY! UPDATED!
1. Strange places, familiar faces

This fic is untitled for now but it would be great if you could give me a few ideas as what the title should be. Reviews would also be nice!

Oh, All the characters have no accents since I refuse to destroy the southern accent.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, or anything you recognise here...pity :( **

**Chapter 1**

There's nothing quite like waking up in in place you don't know on a bright, sunny day, infact,

some people would say it was the best feeling in the world-but those people were not Rogue.

Rogue had absolutely no idea where she was or how she got there, the last thing she could

remember was a loud explosion, someone shouting her name and then total darkness.

Rogue got up from where she lay on a beautiful four poster bed and tiptoed across the room,

putting her ear to the door she thought, '_Defiantly not the mansion...too quiet_.' She turned

her back to the door and looked around the room, spotting a pair of gloves she quickly ran over to the vanity table and snatched them up. Looking into the mirror, Rogue saw that all her make-up was gone, whoever had brought her here obviously didn't know about her powers, or they didn't care! Rogue slipped on her black boots which she had found next to the bed and went back to the door. '_It's not locked_!' she thought ' _you woulda thought they'da locked the door_!'

She stuck her head out into the corridor, deciding it was safe she stepped out of the room fully closing the door silently behind her. She continued to tip toe softly down the corridor careful to keep any noise down to a minimum. She got half way down before...

' Where you goin' chere?'

Rogue span around and saw her worst nightmare,

'Oh you gotta be...what you doin' here?' She exclaimed.

'Well, this _is_ my house petite...the question is, what are doing here?'

'I don't know what i'm doing here, I'm not even sure where here is! But if you show me the way out I'm willing to overlook the fact that you a) kidnapped me and b) that you're a swamp rat!'

she was trying so hard to sound calm but the lazy grin across Gambits face was driving her crazy-and not in a good way.

'Swamp Rat! That's rich comin' from a river rat such as yourself!'

'River rat? Look cajun just tell me where the hell I'am and what i'm doin' here.' Rogue replied letting her anger show a little.

'Or what chere? You'll touch me and it all out for yourself? Try it chere!' Normally Rogue would run away from this situation, the last thing she needed was another person in her head, but she couldn't stand Gambits arrogance. She tore off her gloves and stormed over to the pain in her neck and put her hand on his cheek. Gambits grin only grew wider, 'surprise chere' Rogue jumped back five paces to shocked to speak a word.

'Relax chere! Lets go downstairs and Remy'll explain everyting.'

Rogue simply nodded, still to stunned to say anything as she followed Gambit down the hall.

**OK. that's it! I don't know if it was any good seeing as this is the first time I've ever written a fanfic….you could help me a lot by reviewing..Pleeeeze! J Or, if you have AOL my screen name is Vittorio554, e-mail me or send me an IM anytime.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! 'Till next time!**

**Guarded Secrets!**


	2. It's all in the blood

Hello!

This fic is untitled for now but it would be great if you could give me a few ideas as what the title should be. Reviews would also be nice!

Oh, All the characters have no accents since I refuse to destroy the southern accent, however, my best friend has started proof reading/editing this story and she has started putting a few in….if they're wrong blame her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, or anything you recognise here...pity :( **

Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, I've never tried to write fan fiction before but your positive comments gave me confidence to post this second chapter, I don't know if you'll like it or not though.

**Chapter 2**

'You remember anything' before you woke up?' Remy sat across from Rogue perched on a coffee table, she shook her head "not really….there was an explosion and I fell I think…I don't know.'

'Yeah, sorry chere. My fault, we were fightin' and Remy charged the crates a little more than he should 'av done.'

'Crates?' Rogue couldn't remember anything about a fight.

'Down at the docks….they exploded all over you an' ya fell'

'How does that cancel my powers?'

'…You lost a bit of blood chere,…you needed a transfusion , turns out we have the same blood type…you can probably figure out the rest non?'

'so…'cus I got some of your blood in my body-my powers won't work on you?'

'pretty much, but dey will work on de others so don't try it out on dem!'

'fine…just point me in the direction of mansion 'an I'm gone!' Rogue didn't really want to stay longer than necessary, now that she had gotten her explanation she could leave.

Remy did offer to take her home on his bike but she'd already decided that she had had enough of the Cajun and walked home. She arrived at the mansion an hour later to a chorus of questions directed from a multitude of different directions.

'I'm alright! I stayed at Risty's house last night!' she couldn't tell them the truth could she?

'_I stayed at Remy's house, you know…our enemy? Well anyhow…he just happened to save my life and now my powers don't work against him any more!_' Even in her head in sounded ridiculous, and the questions they would ask then! They'd never end! It was lucky that Logan had been 'called away on business' or this lie would never have worked.

'Still, you should have let us know, we've been worried about you Rogue' the professor said in that tone of voice that always managed to make you feel guilty, even if you hadn't actually done anything wrong!

'Yeah…I'm sorry, it defiantly wont happen again!' _ever, ever again! _she continued her apology in her mind praying the professor wouldn't hear her thoughts. She went upstairs after the professor said she could leave and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy wasn't too convinced that letting Rogue walk home alone after their accident was such a good idea so he followed her to make sure nothing happened to her-

'_not that Remy cares but Magneto would want to know why I moved against on of de the x-men without his say-so.'_

It wasn't difficult to get past the mansions security '_someone should really talk to dem about that!' _he laughed quietly to himself. He was debating which window to try when a light came on in one of the upstairs rooms, it was Rogue he could see, in the process of tying her short hair back. By the time he had got up close enough to see directly into her room she had already fallen asleep. Remy smiled, jumped down and ran back to the safety of his own home wondering why it pleased him to see her so peaceful.

**Gotta leave it here, I am supposed to be doing work right now for human biology. I have 6 essays due in tomorrow….haven't done a single one! I'm screwed!**

**I don't know if you like this chapter and yes I know that recovering that quickly from a transfusion is unrealistic, the whole plot may be unrealistic but hey…this is FICTION!**

**Any questions comment or reviews? Click the little button below or send an IM to Vittorio554 if you have AOL.**

**(If you make a negative comment/review please tell me what I've done wrong and how I can improve…I can't make it better if you simply say 'it's rubbish' can I?')**

**I'll be back soon! **

**Guarded secrets!**


	3. The Key

Hello!

This fic is untitled for now but it would be great if you could give me a few ideas as what the title should be. Reviews would also be nice!

Oh, All the characters have no accents since I refuse to destroy the southern accent, however, my best friend has started proof reading/editing this story and she has started putting a few in….if they're wrong blame her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, or anything you recognise here...pity :( **

**Nettles: **I loved your ideas! Brought a little laughter to my day after enduring 3 hours

of chemistry…thank you!

**Chica De Ojos Cafe : **Thank you! You've reviewed all chapters so far….ok its only

two but still, thanks! I've tried to make this chapter a little longer for you, but i don't know whether it is or

or not.

**Riderazzo: **I came up with the idea of the blood transfusion because nobody else has (

I think), thanks for your review…and your title suggestions, yours are my

favourite so far and I'll probably end up using 'Blood Connections' so

thankies!

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed!

**Chapter 3 **(some credit goes to my best friend who wrote part of this chapter!)

It was next morning when Rogue woke up.

'Rogue! Like get up! Scotts leaving in like five minutes, your gonna be late!'

Kitty's high pitched voice wasn't exactly what Rouge wanted to wake up to in the morning and it wasn't doing wonders for her headache but she was far better than any alarm clock. Rogue dragged herself up out of bed, washing, changing and applying her make up in just enough time to run and catch her ride to school.

An hour later and Rogue was sat underneath her favourite tree, there was no way she could face an hour and a half of English with Dorothy(!). Instead she found her quiet spot and read her new book…sure it wasn't Shakespeare but it was a damned site better than '_The Scarlet Letter', _she'd just managed to retrieve her book from the bottomless pit that was her bag when someone snatched it from her.

'What you reading' this for chere?'

Rogue groaned, '_why couldn't it be one of the jock jerks? At least I can get rid of them!' _In no mood to make conversation Rogue simply looked up and said 'What are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be doin' Magneto's laundry?'

'Non, he's started sendin' it out….Pyro kept burnin' the cape.' Rogue was unable to keep the images of the orange haired mutant dancing around Magneto's burning uniform out of her mind, it was difficult to keep the laughter at bay.

'Hang on…I think I see a smile on ma chere's face!' Now that made Rogue angry.

'I aint your chere Swamp Rat!' and with that she snatched her book back and stormed away, she never heard Remy's final words to her.

' Non Rogue, you aint ma chere……not yet anyway.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue groaned in frustration.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Just 'cus he saved my life don't mean owns me!'

Safe and alone in her room, Rogue was free to rant and rave all she liked,

'Like I owe him something'! It was his fault to start with!' She threw her hands up and then brought then back down where they settled again on her hips.

'Anyway, I've spent too much time on him, lets find something' else to do….music, that'll work! Lets see…Britney's greatest hits…LeAnn Rhymes…Britneys first, second and third album, Kitty has no taste, LeAnne Rhymes it is then' she crossed the room to the CD player, pushed play, lay back and closed her eyes. Five minutes passed before her peace was completely obliterated.

'Wouldn't a thought this was your kinda music chere!'

Rogue bolted upright and stared at the bane of her existence a.k.a Gambit.

'It's not' she pressed stop on the CD played then stepped over to the door ready to make a speedy exit , but the door was locked.

'Lookin' for this chere?'

She spun around and slammed into Remy who held her key high in the air, just out of her reach, she went to grab it but Remy grabbed her wrist.

'You can have dis back after we have us a little talk' he grinned down at her, still holding her wrist.

'Talk about what?' Rogue tried to loosen his grip but she just couldn't,

'about why you so hostile towards poor ol' Remy!'

'Poor Remy? You're my enemy! And your stalking me! There's two reasons right there!'

'Stalkin' you? Oh no chere, Remy not stalking you, he jus' happen to be at the same place as you at the same time' he explained, that grin never leaving his face.

'Oh really? Why would _you_ be at school?'

''cus Remy needed to pick somethin' up'

'and why are you here now?' she asked, still trying to free herself from Remy.

'to give you somethin'' he let her hand go making sure to wrap his other arm around her waist first so she would have no chance of escape.

'would it be my key by any chance?' Rogue was unnerved by how close Remy was, she pushed against his chest in an attempt to move him but he didn't budge one inch.

'Nah, not your key…it be this!' Before she knew what was happening Remy's mouth was on hers. He was kissing her! Alarm bell screamed in her head as the kiss carried on for what seemed an eternity but what was in reality only a few seconds.

He pulled away, the smile on his face growing bigger every second.

'Well, dat's all, Remy'll be goin' now' He gave her, her key and vaulted out of the window and over the balcony. It took another few minutes but Rogue finally came back to her senses, another scream of frustration flew from her mouth and echoed throughout the mansion.

'Damn that Cajun!'

XXXXXXXXXXX

(!)Dorothy My evil, evil English teacher who thought it was a brilliant idea to give us 2 pieces of coursework to complete in one week. How nice of her!

Well, what do you think? My friend helped write some of this chapter whilst I was at work. (I got bit! I help at an owl sanctuary and the little gits bit me!)

My friend, who will be called Kimber for future reference, suggested that I should put when this story would take place, like after Cajun Spice or something…well there's your answer, after Cajun Spice. My baby cousin suggested I should say its before the new series of X-men evo starts….I did NOT want to tell him that there would be no new series I've been showing him the videos for the past year just to keep him happy.

**Any questions comment or reviews? Click the little button below or send an IM or email to Vittorio554 if you have AOL.**

**(If you make a negative comment/review please tell me what I've done wrong and how I can improve…I can't make it better if you simply say 'it's rubbish' can I?')**

**I'll be back soon! **

**Guarded secrets!**


	4. Damn What Who?

Hello!

This fic is untitled for now but it would be great if you could give me a few ideas as what the title should be. Reviews would also be nice!

Oh, All the characters have no accents since I refuse to destroy the southern accent, however, my best friend has started proof reading/editing this story and she has started putting a few in….if they're wrong blame her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, or anything you recognise here...pity :( **

**Chica De Ojos Café: **Thank you!

**Riderazzo: **I know Rogue was mean but she isn't likely to change overnight, she will get nicer though! More Romy coming up too as well. Sorry that the chapters have been too short, I've had to type and upload chapters at college whilst trying to hide what I'm doing from the librarians and my teachers, but I have a new computer at home now so they should be getting longer.

**EvilWhiteRaven: **Thanks for the tips! I will keep them in mind when typing up my stories. I am not used to using quotation marks (""), when we hand in our scripts at college we have to use ('') around dialogue, my teacher is somewhat backwards, I am just used to using the apostrophes.

**Night's Knight: **Thank you!

**Chapter 4**

(_**Flashback: **__Before she knew what was happening Remy's mouth was on hers. He was kissing her! Alarm bell screamed in her head as the kiss carried on for what seemed an eternity but what was in reality only a few seconds._

_He pulled away, the smile on his face growing bigger every second._

"_Well, dat's all, Remy'll be goin' now" He gave her, her key and vaulted out of the window and over the balcony. It took another few minutes but Rogue finally came back to her senses, another scream of frustration flew from her mouth and echoed throughout the mansion._

"_Damn that Cajun!")_

"Damn what who?" Rogue turned to see Kitty phasing through the door. "Nothing! Don't you ever knock?" she asked, blood rushed to her cheeks to form a pink blush, Rogue could only pray that her thick make-up was hiding it.

"Well, yeah, but this is like my room too!" exclaimed Kitty, "Where were you in English?"

"Doin' better things"

"Oh, 'cus Scott, like, thought he saw you with that guy…you know, Gambit?" Kitty tried to act innocent but Rogue knew that she had sought her out purposely to ask this question, Kitty loved gossip more than anything.

"Well Scott must have been seein' things" the blush on Rogues cheeks was getting deeper; soon she was going to be mistaken for Scott's car!

"Ok! No need to, like, blow a fuse! Storm said it's your turn to help make dinner." Kitty turned and left the room before Rogue could shout at her further.

"Great, now the whole mansion will know! She muttered, "I_ know I haven't actually done anything wrong but I didn't exactly push him off when he kissed me_." One of the voices in her head immediately reassured her, "_that was just shock, you couldn't help it!" _Rogue sighed, deciding that the voice was right she unlocked her door and went down to help Storm in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXX

Remy unlocked the door to his apartment. This was his own, private space; nobody had been in here but himself. It was a retreat, a place where he could do his own thing and nobody could complain. The fact that it had a perfect view of Rogue's favourite tree, that was just a bonus. He hadn't talked to her since that kiss three days ago, he'd tailed Scott long enough to find out that she'd got in trouble for being spotted talking with him. He needed to see her again…that kiss had been good, better than good, it had been fantastic and he wanted more. He waited, watching the school from his window for the schools dinner hour to begin. He would have to wait until Rogue was at her tree before going over to her, if he waited for her to arrive she would see him and leave. This way she'd have no way to escape.

"_Ah, there she is! Time for Remy to see his chere."_ Remy locked his door and crossed the street.

"Bonjour chere!" Rogue sighed and rubbed her temples, "_this is definitely not my day"_ she sighed inwardly. "What do you want Cajun? I'm Busy."

"Oui, Remy can see that." he took the paper she had been writing on and brought it close for examination. "French? Chere is clever! But Remy could teach you far more than any French teacher' his voice lowered to a more intimate level, a level Rogue didn't fancy going to again with this Cajun.

"Well, thanks for the offer but I'm gonna have to pass."

"Really? Well that's too bad chere!" he pulled Rogue up and into his arms holding her and laughing at her futile efforts of escape.

"Lemme go Cajun!"

"Why? Remy likes holdin' you" he smiled down at her, laughing again as she tried once more to free herself.

"You like torturing me!"

"Not true! Let's go for a walk." he turned her around still keeping an iron grip around her waist.

"Where're you takin' me Swamp Rat?" she looked around making sure that none of the x-men saw her whilst secretly hoping that they would help her.

"Don' worry chere; none of your little x-friends are around." Remy grinned at her and carried on leading her in the direction of the park.

XXXXXXX

**O.k., you are all going to kill me but I have to leave it here. The next chapters will be longer I promise! I was going to continue until I reached page 5 but my Chemistry professor caught me.**

**I have had two suggestions that could be used for the title. I can't decide so I'll put them to the vote:**

**Vote for either**

**Blood Connections or**

**Thicker than Water! **

**Or if you have another suggestion, feel free to tell me! (I am accepting anonymous reviews!)**

**Any questions comment or reviews? Click the little button below or send an IM or email to Vittorio554 if you have AOL.**

**(If you make a negative comment/review please tell me what I've done wrong and how I can improve…I can't make it better if you simply say 'it's rubbish' can I?')**

**I'll be back soon! **

**Guarded secrets!**


	5. It could work

Hello!

This fic is untitled for now but it would be great if you could give me a few ideas as what the title should be. Reviews would also be nice!

Oh, All the characters have no accents since I refuse to destroy the southern accent, however, my best friend has started proof reading/editing this story and she has started putting a few in….if they're wrong blame her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, or anything you recognise here...pity :( **

Sorry for the wait. I have had loads of Lab exams in Biology and Chemistry over the past week. I had to do all the planning, then the investigation itself and now I am onto analysing the evidence. It takes up quite a bit of time! I wrote most of this chapter with a little help from Kimber so if any of the characters seem unlike themselves it is because Kimber has never actually watched a single episode of evo! However she is an accomplished romance writer…a female St. John!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I do not have enough time to respond at the minute so I you asked me a question and you want the answer or if you want to know the results of the poll to decide on the name of this story then see my profile and everything will be revealed!

**Chapter 5**

(**_Flashback:_** _"You like torturing me!" _

"_Not true! Let's go for a walk." he turned her around still keeping an iron grip around her waist. _

"_Where're you takin' me Swamp Rat?" she looked around making sure that none of the x-men saw her whilst secretly hoping that they would help her._

"_Don' worry chere; none of your little x-friends are around." Remy grinned at her and carried on leading her in the direction of the park.)_

Remy was still guiding Rogue towards his destination.

"This is the way to the park! Why are we goin' to the park?'

"You'll see chere, you'll see. Remy's had this planned out for three days."

"Had what planned? Tell me now Cajun or I won't move another step!"

Rogue was tired of this game; Remy had been leading her around Bayville for half an hour! She felt uncomfortable with his arm around her waist and even more awkward when he bent his head down to whisper in her ear the answers to all her questions.

Still, it was worth all this discomfort to see the looks on cheerleaders faces or the 'Bayville Bimbos' as she called them. Perfect hair, make-up, skin that could be flaunted and touched, Rogue knew she never have these things in great amounts and yet she was the one who had Remy Lebeau's arms around her. She inched herself closer towards Remy so that their sides were touching and laughed to herself as the leader of the 'B.B.' began shouting for an emergency meeting with her friends.

Remy looked down at Rogue, surprised at her sudden change. No longer kicking and screaming she was actually smiling and cooperating!

"_Chere has a belle smile, Remy will have to make her smile more often." _ Although this change was welcome, Remy wanted to know what had caused it.

"See chere, Remy knew you would loosen up eventually!"

"Shut up Cajun, I'm not doin' it for you"

"Who then?"

"None of your business! Just tell me where we're goin'"

"Mais, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"It's not gonna be a surprise when I kick your ass but that's not gonna stop me doin' it!"

"_Ah, there she is, Chere hadn't been possessed after all!"_ Deciding that it was better to give in then end up half dead, Remy told Rogue exactly where they were going.

"We goin' down to the river in the park"

Rogue was blessedly silent for all of two seconds.

"Why we goin' there? What's so special about that place?"

Rogue looked back over her shoulder, the 'B.B' had gone, probably to develop a cunning plan which would separate her and Remy….hopefully they'd be quick about it. Seeing as there was no one to shock and/or tease Rogue pulled away from Remy.

"This is it chere, here's your surprise" Remy removed his arm from around her waist and placed his hands on her shoulders giving her a gentle push towards a giant oak tree under which a picnic had been laid out on a red and black blanket. The scent of southern food called to Rogue, inviting her to sit and enjoy everything that was on offer.

"Go ahead chere, Remy didn't cook all this for nothing" Rogue turned ready to make a comment about him of all people cooking which would hopefully cover her shock but Remy was already talking to someone else.

"Thanks mon ami, Remy owes you one." Remy patted the shoulder of his friend Colossus who had guarded the picnic from such things as ants, birds…Pyro.

Rogue watched the interchange cursing her inability to read lips as Colossus walked away, Remy turned and saw her looking, walking over to her he said,

"Come on chere! This took hours to make, don' let it go to waste!"

"You cooked this?" Rogue found it hard to believe yet knew that the southern imitation restaurants could never make Gumbo this good.

"Oui chere, Remy made it…he does do other things besides runnin' round after Magneto."

"And stalking me"

"It's not stalking! Besides, if I had not, we wouldn't be here now eating our favourite foods."

"I guess." Rogue didn't mention the fact that he had just contradicted himself. She got herself another bowl of gumbo as Remy started his first. Fifteen minutes passed by, Remy and Rogue sat against the tree finishing the last of their meal.

"This is nice though isn't it chere?"

"The food?" The food was all Rogue could think about, she hadn't tasted genuine southern food in what seemed like a lifetime. It was worth the weeks of stalking just for one bowl of Remy's gumbo.

"Non, not the food chere, though Remy is glad you enjoyed it…Remy talking about how we're not arguing, we just be sitting here talking, no mention of enemies or fightin' …it's nice"

"Yeah I suppose, I guess I just don't feel like fightin' with you right now."

"Can you feel like that from now on chere? Remy likes it when we just talk."

"Remy, we're enemies! We have to fight otherwise…we wouldn't be enemies!"

"Then we'll stop bein' enemies, we're not enemies now are we? Besides, you just called Remy, Remy, not Swamp rat or Cajun, so you must like me a little more!"

"I like your food…I'm still not sure about you yet."

"So you have been thinking about me then chere?"

"No! I just…." Rogue realised her mistake and there was no way to dig herself out of the little hole she had just fallen in.

"Its o.k. chere, Remy been thinking about you too." Rogue lowered her head so that he could not see her blushes. She had realised that she likes Remy after he'd kissed her, he wasn't bad to look at, he'd cooked for her and there was that matter of him saving her life, but he was the enemy, it wouldn't work. Look at what happened to Lance and Kitty, that didn't work out, Lance had been sweet but he still ended up hurting Kitty, not so much physically but emotionally. Rogue didn't know if she could take that, she had so much going on in her head already.

"Chere." Rogue didn't answer. "Chere, look at me," Rogue had to obey; he had said 'me' and not 'Remy' which meant that he was serious. She needed to hear this, needed to see that there was another side to the playful, cocky Cajun.

"It could work, Rogue we don't have to be enemies, this isn't about the Acolytes and X-men, it's about Remy and Rogue." Remy took hold of her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing her palm, "Jus' Rogue and Remy."

Rogue was at a loss, she understood what he was saying but her head and her heart were pulling her in two opposite directions.

"Remy, you know that I like you, you probably knew the first time we met when Magneto trapped the x-men. But no matter what we say, we're still enemies, what if the X-men find out? What if Magneto finds out? It's a lot of trouble."

"So you don' want this because it's too much work?" Remy dropped her hand, disappointed that she wasn't seeing things from his point of view.

"That's not it! I have a lot of stuff goin' on in my head, I'm confused! Most of the time I'm not sure if I'm _me!_ My powers…"

"Don' affect me chere! This could be your only chance and you want to throw this away? We'll be careful chere, no one knows about our other meetings do they? They'd never know!"

"Scott saw us, he probably told Jean and she'll have told the professor for sure!"

"Nothings happened though has it?"

"Something will happen when I get back home, when they find out I skipped school and the B.B will spread more rumours around, in fact the whole town probably know we're together right now!"

"So? Everybody already knows no problem!"

"Remy…."

"Please chere, jus' think about it? It could work!" Rogue said nothing; she stood simply staring at Remy and the pained expression on his face. Realising defeat Remy's shoulders slumped.

"Come on chere, Remy'll take you back to school, you should be able to pretend that you've been there all day non?" Remy stood up, collecting all the empty bowls, wrapping them in the blanket and concealing them in the tree before stalking off towards the school.

Rogue watched as he did all this, silently contemplating his plea, summing up all the reasons why she should be with Remy and the numerous reasons why she shouldn't. Deciding on her answer Rogue got up off the ground and ran over to Remy's side, she linked her arm through his and looked up at him.

"It could work."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Belle beautiful

Mais but

Mon ami my friend

**I think that was my longest chapter! Woohoo!**

**Anyhow…what do you think? Possibly the worst chapter I think.**

**Any questions comment or reviews? Click the little button below or send an IM or email to Vittorio554 if you have AOL.**

**(If you make a negative comment/review please tell me what I've done wrong and how I can improve…I can't make it better if you simply say 'it's rubbish' can I?')**

**I'll be back soon! **

**Guarded secrets!**


	6. Drug induced crap

Hello!

This fic is untitled for now but it would be great if you could take part in the vote for the title! Reviews would be nice and I am accepting anonymous reviews too! Oh, All the characters have no accents since I refuse to destroy the southern accent, however, my best friend has started proof reading/editing this story and she has started putting a few in….if they're wrong blame her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, or anything you recognise here...pity :( **

**Sorry for the wait. I have been really ill….chronic illnesses suck big time! This chapter was written whilst under the influence of about five medicinal drugs…so basically it's gonna suck but I need to update!**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I do not have enough time to respond at the minute so if you asked me a question and you want the answer or if you want to know the results of the poll to decide on the name of this story then see my profile and everything will be revealed!

NEW OPTION! SEE PROFILE!

"_Blah blah blah"_ type in italics indicates thoughts of the characters.

**Chapter 6**

**(Flashback: **_"Please chere, jus' think about it? It could work!" Rogue said nothing; she stood simply staring at Remy and the pained expression on his face. Realising defeat Remy's shoulders slumped._

"_Come on chere, Remy'll take you back to school, you should be able to pretend that you've been there all day non?" Remy stood up, collecting all the empty bowls, wrapping them in the blanket and concealing them in the tree before stalking off towards the school._

_Rogue watched as he did all this, silently contemplating his plea, summing up all the reasons why she should be with Remy and the numerous reasons why she shouldn't. Deciding on her answer Rogue got up off the ground and ran over to Remy's side, she linked her arm through his and looked up at him._

"It could work.")

Rogue had got back to school half an hour before the final bell of the day, she hadn't talked to Remy at all on the way back but they didn't have to say anything. Every so often, they would catch each other's glance and smile or Remy would take off her gloves and kiss her hands and then her cheek, not wanting to rush things and Rogue would try her best to stop blushing. It was the stuff out of Kitty's romance novels and T.V shows, the stuff that Rogue would make fun of whilst swearing to herself that she would _never_ be one of _those _girls and yet here she was, smiling and blushing away, strolling along with her boyfriend.

"_Wow that sounds weird! The untouchable has a boyfriend!"_

The look on Remy's face when she had said "It could work" had been priceless, a perfect blend of shock and joy that she would have paid to see again. He had of course tried to convince her to stay out with him a little longer but if they wanted to remain a secret, she really needed to be back at school. So here she was, Remy had finally been persuaded to stay out of line of the school windows incase Scott or Jean just happened to be looking out. Nether the less, Remy had complained for 15 minutes using such lines as,

"Gentlemen should always walk a lady to the door after taking her out", but she had won out in the end compensating Remy with a goodbye kiss, which seemed to take up another 15 minutes. Blushing once more Rogue ran up the steps and down the corridor of her school planning to stay in the girl's bathroom for the remainder of the last lesson. However, she had forgotten one vital detail.

"The B.Bz!"

Surely they would have told everybody by now! According to their laws, a Goth…particularly a mutant Goth, was not allowed to have a good-looking boyfriend, especially a boy like Remy! It was one of the highest crimes, if you discounted your best friend wearing the same outfit as you on the same day that is. Rogue had prayed that the B.Bz would think of a way to separate her and Remy before their picnic but now she hoped for a big, yellow bus to suddenly appear out of nowhere and knock each pink pin down,

"_No matter how many times Kitty makes me watch that film, that scene never gets old!"_

Forgetting her little fantasy Rogue was desperately trying to think of a good lie, which would make everybody that mattered believe her story rather than theirs.

"_Wait! I don't need to lie! I'm the untouchable, who would want to date me?" _It was perfect; her powers were actually working to her advantage for once! Again, there seemed to be one _incy _problem,

"_You're not as untouchable anymore and you can't lie about that when they find out plus Scott and Jean have already seen you with Remy!" _O.K this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"_Oh who cares? You're not a child anymore no matter what Logan says. You have your own mind and you can make your own decisions….now I just have to remember this when I get pulled up in front of the professor!"_

_XXXXXXXXX_

**Mega short I know! Like I said at the beginning, I'm really ill at the moment and I'm currently under a load of medicine which is why this chapter is soooo crap! Hopefully my illness will go back to what it was like before and I'll be able to concentrate on what I'm actually writing rather than hallucinating about pink panthers climbing up my wall! Any way……now that you all think I'm crazy…J **

**The next chapter will be longer I promise! It's already written out in my notebook I just have to type it up! I'll probably get more done tomorrow.**

**Reviews would, as always, be greatly appreciated and I promise to respond next time! **

**My profile has been updated with new answers or results on the poll so far and such. **

**Really gotta go now**

**Yours always**

**Guarded Secrets! **


	7. Together

Hello!

**WOOHOO! WE CHOSE A TITLE! BLOOD CONNECTIONS!**

Sorry to those who voted for 'Thicker than Water' but I had to go with the majority!

Anyway…it is just a title, it is the story that counts right?

Oh, All the characters have no accents since I refuse to destroy the southern accent, however, my best friend has started proof reading/editing this story and she has started putting a few in….if they're wrong blame her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, or anything you recognise here...life's soooo unfair!**

**Read this: **I can only apologies for the lateness of this chapter (and the quality too whilst I am at it). I have been ill a lot recently, .respiratory problems suck big time! I know sitting at a computer does not require a lot of energy but getting upstairs nearly killed me (literally).

Thanks to every one who reviewed and sent 'Get well soon' e-mails. You people are the best!

I promise to update the next chapter soon. Happy holidays!

**Chapter 7**

_**Flashback: **"You're not as untouchable anymore and you can't lie about that when they find out plus Scott and Jean have already seen you with Remy!" _O.K this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"_Oh who cares? You're not a child anymore no matter what Logan says. You have your own mind and you can make your own decisions….now I just have to remember this when I get pulled up in front of the professor!"_

Half an hour later, the final bell finally rung. Rogue stayed in the girl's bathroom for five minutes before letting herself out of her hiding place before going to her locker where Kitty would undoubtedly be waiting. And there she was, a blur of pink and baby blue lent against her locker, clutching books and laughing at something Kurt had just said.

"_They'd make a nice couple…not..that..I care. God! You get some attention and you turn into Kitty!"_

Shaking her head, she made her way over to her two best friends.

"Like hey Rogue! What's up with you?"

"Nothing, just my French professor bein' a jerk as usual"

"Really? 'cus I heard you weren't in lesson all afternoon!"

Oh. God. Kurt's girlfriend, Amanda, had a cousin in the B.Bz, which meant that she got most of the gossip first, which meant Kurt knew, which means…_ "I'm in trouble!"_

"Who told you that?"

"No-one, I just heard it around" Kurt looked shifty, nervous even, oh yes, definitely Amanda.

"I was in class all day; where else would I go Kurt?"

"Like, the same place you went last time?"

"And when was last time Kitty?"

"Don't! You totally know what I'm talking about! You're totally acting different, every time I mention Gambit you totally stress out!"

"I do not!"

"Gambit" Rogue flinched, yep, she was in big trouble.

"See, you jumped!"

"I did not Kurt! Your inducers probably on the blink, you're seeing things!"

"Kitty's right! You are acting weird, you skip lessons and Amanda's friends say they saw you with Gambit, so did Scott. Kitty heard someone in your room the other night and you _do_ stress whenever we mention his name!" Kurt paused for breath before carrying on with "I'm your brother Rogue; I need to know what's going on!"

"I…I….." How was she going to get out of this one? There was no way she could lie her way out or blame Scott and Jean for this one. She was on her own.

"I'm waiting Rogue."

"I…."

"Come on you guys! I'm not waiting all day!"

"_Wow…saved by Scott and I'm actually thankful, they're right, I am acting weird!"_

The trio turned to see Scott in his convertible with Jean huffing impatiently in the front seat. Kurt shook his head at Rogue giving her the _"I'm disappointed in you" _look before striding off to the car. Kitty simply stared at her before saying

"We will talk about his later."

"_No likes or totallies or anything…she was serious"_

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

Dinner was uncomfortable at the mansion that night. Looks of varying degrees of disappointment came to Rogue from the students and confusion came from the teachers. No one spoke; the silence was driving her crazy!

The B.Bz had not only told the students about her and Remy, they had told the server at the coffee bar, the staff at the cinema and she was only slightly surprised that they hadn't called the mansion itself to spread the news. Unable to bear the stony looks any longer, Rogue excused herself and went to her room complaining of a headache. The professor had been concerned about this of course; could it be her powers playing up again? But after reassurances that her 'headache' had nothing to do with her powers, he let her go.

She could tell someone was in her room as soon as she stepped foot through the door, looking around everything was in its place and everything seemed undisturbed. She was about to put her feelings down to paranoia when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who chere."

"Pyro?" Immediately relaxed, Rogue decided to tease her intruder.

"Pyro? You wound me chere!" Rogue laughed as Remy spun her and pressed her to him. He smiled down at her for a second before kissing her. It was brief but Rogue couldn't complain, she had been without touch for so long that she couldn't care if the kiss lasted 2 second, just as long as they kept on coming.

"We weren't a secret for very long were we chere?"

"No, the B.Bz told everybody that we were together before we _were_ together!"

Remy laughed, resting his cheek against the top of her head, bringing his girl even closer to him.

"No matter chere, s'not gonna change anything' non?"

"Non, besides, I haven't got into any trouble yet, they don't have any proof that we're actually together do they?"

"Well, we do now!"

The pair spun around to see Kitty in the doorway.

"Kitty!" Rogue tried to pull herself out of Remy's arms but he held her fast in his grip.

"This is what you've been hiding?" Kitty locked the door ensuring that no body else would interrupt the three of them.

"Why haven't you said anything? You know that I would totally understand!"

"S'not her fault petit"

"What? It's not her fault that she's been keeping secrets from me, her _best friend_?"

"Non! 'Cus we didn't even get together until this afternoon!"

"So you did skip lesson! You lied to me! You've never lied to me before!"

"Kitty, this whole thing is complicated, you know that! What do you think would happen if everybody knew about us huh? I am sorry if I hurt you Kit but I couldn't tell anyone!"

"So you're definitely together then?"

Rogue looked up at Remy before answering.

"We're definitely together."

Kitty sighed and dropped herself down onto her bed. She did know why Rogue couldn't tell but the secrets still hurt her.

"I still think you should have told me…but I'm happy for you."

Relieved that the argument was over but sensing an oncoming girly moment, Remy kissed his chere, said his goodbyes and disappeared out of the window. Rogue watched him until she could no longer see him before turning once again to face her friend.

"So…from this afternoon huh?"

"Officially yeah" Rogue looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say.

"Well! Don't just stand there! Tell me everything!"

XxXxXxXxX

**3 pages of publisher! Woohoo! (seems shorter on here tho)**

**Once again I must apologies for the utter crapiness of this chapter…under 1000mg dose of medicine still, oh the fun! I am getting better though so updates shall be sooner, quality shall (hopefully) be up to usual standards!**

**Reviews would, as always, be gratefully appreciated.**

**Profile has been updated and such.**

**We have no more poll! L Maybe we can make up a new poll such as where Remy takes Rogue on their next date! I don't know. And although people complained about the poll in e-mails, I'm not going to stop because I think it's always much more fun when the readers are actively involved in the story because it is of course written for you and I want you to enjoy it! And if that's annoying….we'll have a poll to decide if we should keep the poll!**

**Must go!**

**Review and e-mails are definitely welcome.**

**Guarded Secrets!**


	8. Do you like totally promise?

Hey, how is everybody doing today? Good? O.K!

I must apologies once again for not responding to you reviews for last chapter. I did start this once already and all the responses were typed out and questions were answered and all that. THEN…the horrible, stinky library technician pulled the plug out of my computer…for a laugh apparently, I did not get the joke…and all my work was lost! I would type them out again but I am kind of running out of time. If this chapter is short, do not blame me, blame stinky library technician.

Thank you for all your reviews though, I really do appreciate them! This chapter is for everyone who has reviewed so far. I love ya!

P.S: If this chapter makes no sense then tell me…medication has been increased lol!

**Chapter 8- Do you like totally promise?**

"So there it is"

Rogue had finished telling her tale to Kitty who had been listening with wide eyes and a gigantic grin. Really, there had not been much to tell, she and Remy had only been dating for one afternoon and yet this was the longest relationship she had ever had! It was the fact that it was _her_ and Remy that made the story exciting.

"Now, seriously Kitty, no one else can find out!"

As fun as it had been gossiping with her best friend, Rogue was in no mood to answer the multitude of questions or come up with witty responses to the angry statements that would come with everybody knowing her secret. Not everybody would be as understanding as Kitty.

"Come on Rogue! I like, totally know not to tell."

Not convinced, Rogue made Kitty promise her that no one else would find out.

"Do you Katherine Pride, like, totally promise not to tell another soul about the issue we just discussed?"

"I do…and don't like make fun of me!"

"Sorry, it's a habit."

Though she was still not totally sure, Rogue had no option but to trust Kitty. There was no way she could take back everything she had just said and everybody would eventually find out, she just didn't want that 'eventually' to be today, or tomorrow…..or the day after that.

"K, I'm goin' to bed Kitty Cat. See ya in the morning'"

"Like, Night Rogue!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Friday morning and although she could not be arsed Rogue decided it would be best to show her face at school. Anymore missed lessons this week and a phone call would be made and she would be grounded for a week. Normally she would not mind, there was nothing good in Bayville anyhow, but that had all changed, she had a reason to go out, a very good reason.

Rogue dressed in her usual attire: Purple Sweatshirt, black trousers with black and white shoes, choosing to wear less make-up today as it was extremely hot outside.

She and the others arrived forty-five minutes early for school which was actually later than usual!

"_Scott must think that arriving early gets you better grades" _Rogue hated being this

Early, everybody else had something to do but she had nothing other than her thoughts. Sitting under her tree she closed her eyes, preparing herself for a daydream, the sudden ringing from her cell phone startled her, nobody usually called this phone, "_apart from Scott and that's only to tell me to get my butt home!"_ Curiosity got the best of her and she answered her phone.

"Bonjour Chere!"

"What the…How the hell did you get my number?"

"Directory"

"…They have cell numbers in the directory?"

"err….yeah?"

"Oh…fine Cajun; I don't care where you got it. Where are you and what do you want?"

"What's put you in a bad mood chere? Is dat any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

"I don't know! You just disturbed my daydreams!"

"Really? Was Remy in dem?"

"Err…no?" _lie lie lie! Remy appeared as soon as you closed your eyes!_

"Hmmm, O.K. Remy noticed you wearin' less make-up today, you look beautiful Chere."

"Thankyo…hey wait! Where are you?"

"REmy nearby petit. Why don' you come an' fin' him?"

"Can't. Gotta go to lesson. Can't miss school today or I'll get grounded."

"Remy a master thief, he'll break you out! Easy!"

"As good as that sounds, I'm gonna have to resist. Listen, I gotta go…call me later yeah?"

"REmy do better den call ya…he'll pick you up after school hmm? We can go for dinner."

"I don't know…O.K, I'll tell Scott that I'm in art club or something'" Rogue paused as Kurt walked past, casting a suspicious glance in her direction. "O.K, see ya after college Remy. Bye!"

"Remy can't wait Chere."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry have to leave it here! My times up.

Any Questions, comments and such? Review!

Reviews are all ways appreciated. Promise to respond next time.

Next Chapter: Rogue and Remy at dinner! Wahoo! Will anybody else find out?

Love ya's

Guarded Secrets!


	9. I'm a pottery class?

**Hey! **

**Long time no update huh? I am sorry! The updates have become a weekly thing unfortunately, my AS level exams start in five weeks and I desperately need to pass them.**

**I did update last week, just not this story. Thank you for everybody who did review that, I am thinking of continuing. Uploading 'Followed' explains why I have had no time to update Blood Connections. Patience is a virtue and good things do come to those who wait. I hope that you will all like this chapter.**

**I do not want to bore you all with pages and pages of review responses. I will respond to those who reviewed last chapter as most of you have reviewed the rest of the chapters anyway. If you did want me to respond then put that in with your next review, I will do it next chapter.**

**Lecheecopae**: Thank you for all your reviews, 3 in the space of half an hour! I will get round to reading your story I promise. Get well soon!

**PhantomPunkEvo**: Sorry I made you wait! One of the best ROMY's so far? Really? Well if you say so!

**Chicita**: Thank you for your review. I am trying to make sure Rogue stays as she is. I do not like girly Rogue either, if you think I am failing in my attempts then please tell me.

**elmo the puppet**: Oh poor you! Your whole class is full of B.Bz? Well, as my friend Kimber says: "Bimbo's may have all the fun but at least we ain't pushing a pram 9 months later." (I apologise if Kimbers sometimes-stereotypical remarks offend anybody.) Remy is about…21, Rogue is 18. Never actually thought about that point before.

**B****ored247**: Sorry I am so mean! I did not mean to leave you for this long!

**Chica ****de Los Ojos Cafe**: Thank you for your review. Will Kurt find out? Well, he is already suspicious. Let's see what happens!

**Rogue ****gaL **and **Kyo-****Kitty**: Thank you for both of your reviews.

_"hi...my name is Vittorio"_ thoughts.

P.S. I am a girl...i just happen to have a boys name, people always assume i'm male when they send me e-mails

**Chapter 9- Just an art club!**

_**Flashback: **"REmy do better den call ya…he'll pick you up after school hmm? We can go for dinner."_

"_I don't know…O.K, I'll tell Scott that I'm in art club or something'" Rogue paused as Kurt walked past, casting a suspicious glance in her direction. "O.K, see ya after school Remy. Bye!"_

"_Remy can't wait Chere_."

It was 4:55. Just five more minutes until the end of the day. Rogue glared at the clock, threatening time to go faster. The sooner she got out of here, the sooner she could go out with Remy. "_Now that's something I never thought I'd say!" _She glanced back up at the clock. "_Only 4:56? Can't be! Ughh! Why does time have to go so slow?" _Rogue gave an audible sigh causing the English teacher to look at her over the top of her paper; she had long since given up trying to teach them, the class was simply not interested in Hester Prynn or her Scarlet Letter.

"Is something wrong Miss Rogue?"

"No ma'am."

"No please do share your thoughts with us, by the sound of your sigh and incessant tapping of your pen, there is something wrong. Why don't you tell us?"

"_That's just being nosey! I need to make something up quick!"_

"Miss Rogue?"

"I have an appointment after school is all. I need to get there as fast as I can."

"Ah, I see. I haven't received a note though so I can't let you go early unless I call your guardians."

"_It's only 3 minutes! You just like to show me up in front of the class."_

"It's ok; I'll just wait for the rest of class." As soon as the words left her mouth, the final bell sounded. Twenty teenagers jumped up and ran towards the door knocking down the feeble English teacher as they went.

"_Freedom! Now where is Scott?"_

She did not need to go very far, Scott found her…along with a very squinty-eyed Kurt.

"Kurt said you are going to a class tonight Rogue, this true?"

"Umm, yeah…why?"

"Just wondering what type of class it is. Kurt suggested that we all go, I agree, we could work as a team, we need to bring the team closer to each other."

"Why? 'Cus we aren't in each other's faces enough as it is? You wouldn't like it. It's an art class."

"That's fine; maybe the younger recruits can put their energy into something less destructive for a change."

"No…it's a pottery class, I don't think having the new recruits in a room full of _fragile_ pottery is a good idea."

"Hmm, you're right. Maybe just the older students then."

"SCOTT! NO! DO YOU NOT GET THE HINT! I WANT TO DO THIS ON MY OWN. NO ONE FROM THE MANSION AROUND ME! I want to spend sometime outside the mansion _on my own!_"

"Oh…ok, its fine. I'll sign the rest of up to another class…I didn't mean to upset you Rogue."

"Whatever. I have to go…pottery class" Rogue glared at Kurt as his eyes squinted even more.

"Something wrong with your eyes Kurt? Maybe you should go to the optician."

"No, nothing wrong with my eyes _sister._ Though if there was _I would tell you."_

"_Wow…that was subtle!" _Rogue shook her head and spun on her heels walking towards the main entrance where her "pottery teacher" was waiting.

XxXxXxX

Remy had been waiting outside for Rogue for the past fifteen minutes.

"_Where is she? She said she would be straight out. Remy hopes nothing' went wrong!"_

Finally, Rogue emerged from the entrance of the school, practically flying down the stairs. Searching, she finally spotted him near the corner of the street, hiding incase any of her friends saw her.

"Come on, lets go!"

"Oh Hello Remy how are you today! Why! Remy is fine chere, thank you for asking!"

"Oh Shut up Cajun. Hello, are you happy? We need to go quick, before they realise that there isn't a pottery class at this school."

"Pottery class? Remy is a pottery class? Oh Remy feels special."

"Do you seriously want to find out if _Remy _is as fragile as pottery?"

"No…anyway, chere said pottery _class_; it's not the same thing."

"Ughh! Lets just go!"

"Anythin' for you chere."

XxXxXxX

Half an hour later, Remys bike pulled up in front of a small restraunt in the heart of Bayville.

"Here we are chere. Come on, let's get inside."

"Remy? I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why does chere think that?"

"Well, look at this place…" Remy glanced to the restraunt at the side of him. Fancy sign, beautiful lighting and fancy couples wearing fancy clothes eating at fancy tables.

"…And look at me." Remy turned to his left and looked at Rogues chosen ensemble for that day: Black trousers, purple sweatshirt, converse trainers and black gloves.

"Oui chere…dey both be _tres belle. _Now lets get inside!"

"No! I'm not dressed for this restraunt!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because…!"

"Wait wait wait cherie…you sayin'you actually care about others opinion of you?"

"Yeah! Why…don't you?"

"de only opinion Remy values is yours chere…but if you don't want to eat here then we can go somewhere else, dere's a petit café around the corner."

"Oh Remy, I'm sorry!"

"Non chere it's fine! Remy'll bring you another day and you'll be the most beautiful girl there."

Rogue blushed, not used to being described as beautiful Rogue was not sure whether to hit Remy or melt into a puddle at his feet…"_not that I'd ever do that…I'm not like those girls."_

Seeing Rogue blush made Remy smile, he took hold of Rogues hand, leading her round the corner towards the café.

Neither of them saw the two eyes following them, glowing yellow into the dark night.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry if this too short for you. Need to get back to revising. I do not think Rogue came off that girly in this chapter, but if you disagree then tell me! **

**If you want to get in touch then use the usual methods.**

**Review using the purple-blue button below.**

**E-mail: Vittorio554 at aol dot com**

**Alternatively, IM to the same name. Even if it is not about this story, I like talking to people. (I am not weird or anything…don't worry.)**

**See you next week either here or in the next chapter of 'Followed"**

**Bye**

**Guarded Secrets**


	10. Yellow eyes

**Hello!**

**Sorry that I have not updated for a while, I was getting my other story set up!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your comments were greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters so far and to all the chapters to come. I do not own anything remotely recognisable in this text in its entirety.**

**So, last chapter we left our couple as they walked towards their date, and a pair of yellow eyes was seen, (not by our couple) starring from a dark corner. **

**I apologies for the extreme shortness of this chapter but if you look above, you will see that there is another chapter updated! On with the show!**

**Chapter 10. Casey **

"See mother, I knew something was going on!" The yellow eyes belonged to Kurt. Confused by his sister's recent behaviour and hurt at her refusal to talk to him, Kurt had gone to the one person who would be deeply interested in her every movement. Their mother, Mystique.

"I know Kurt, I saw."

Mystique had been spent precious time over the past few days in the form of a pretty, blonde girl called Casey, one of the leaders of the so-called 'B.Bz'. Whilst this form was not her favourite and the girls who followed her were, well they were not geniuses; Mystique found that being in a gossip group was the easiest way to monitor her children. She had been surprised to say the least when Kurt had turned up on her doorstep and shocked when he had asked for her help.

"_Maybe I have a chance with them after all?"_

Mystique had heard all about her daughters little romance and was intrigued about how they were making it work, in spite of everything, Rogue was the untouchable girl and Gambit was the enemy.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to do nothing Kurt. I will sort this out, prepare for some upset."

"Upset? I do not want you to hurt her! If she is truly happy then we should leave her be!"

"It was you who wanted me to find out Kurt. Besides, I'm not going to hurt either of them" "_physically" "_I just want her to find out what type of man she is involved with."

"I don't like the sound of this mother."

"Then go home to your precious X-men and you won't have to listen to anything!"

Shaking his head and sighing, Kurt teleported away, presumably to the mansion

Casting one last glance towards her daughters retreating figure, Mystique morphed in Casey's form, moving towards the meeting place of the B.Bz…they had plans to make.

XxXxXxX

**Like I said, short but if you look…I have been nice and updated another chapter!**

**So go read that one and this will hopefully make sense! **


	11. It wouldn't last

**Well here we are again! **

**Two chapters, one day!**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

**Chapter 11.**

"So, do we all agree? Casey smiled winningly at the three other girls in front of her.

"Yeah! This is so, like, totally gonna be fun!"

"_Yes it is, and when my daughter's heart breaks, mommy will be there to help her."_

XxXxXxX

Exhausted, Rogue fell face first onto her bed. The date had been fantastic! Remy had been a perfect gentleman, paying for everything and holding doors open for her, it had certainly been a welcoming change from doors slamming in her face! Understanding her need to keep them a secret, Remy had gotten her back for ten O'clock, the usual weekday curfew at the Xavier institute. One more day until the weekend, then they could spend all the time they wanted together.

Across town, Remy had similar thoughts on his mind; although the details of what they would do together were a little different form Rogues. He had enjoined the night, he had seen a side of Rogue that he was sure no one else had. He got to spend time with the happy, smiling, slightly girly Rogue, the real Rogue without the mask.

She was beautiful! In fact, Remy was certain he had never seen anyone who could compare himself or herself to his belle chere. Smiling to himself, Remy began thinking of ways to persuade Rogue to take her make-up off, just for one day.

"_Now that would be a challenge!"_

A phone rang on his bedside table, startling Remy out of his thoughts.

"Bonjour…Remy speakin'"

"Bonjour, c'est Henri"

"Ah! Hi! What do you wan'?"

"Nice way to talk to your frere!"

"Sorry"

"S'K. Where have you been, we be tryin' to call you all night!"

"Remy was out, had some work to do."

"An' does this work have a name?"

"Henri! Why do you never believe Remy?"

"'Cus it's Remy!"

"…K, you got a point."

"So?"

"…So what?"

"UH! What's her name?"

"Oh!…Rogue!"

"Rogue? An' how long is this 'un gonna last?"

"Forever mon ami! Remy be in love!

"Really! I give it one week."

"Yeah? We'll you'll see!"

"Yes we will…an Remy? Call Tante Mattie wills ya?"

"Sure, Sure. Bye Henri!"

Remy put the phone down, a little hurt by his brothers disbelief in his love.

"_But! You only got yourself to blame for dat!"_

Before joining Magneto, Remy had been busy working up the reputation of the world biggest heart breaker. Each night brought a different girl and never the same girl twice. But then he met Rogue and as proud as he had been with his reputation, he was now equally disgusted with it. As he closed his eyes, sleep quickly taking over him, Remy made him self a vow, that he would never hurt, or let anyone hurt his Rogue.

XxXxXxX

When Rogue woke up it was another bright sunny afternoon. Friday was her favourite day, she only had two lessons, the rest was free time and she knew just how she was going to spend it. Pulling herself out of bed, Rogue got dressed into her best day clothes and sprayed on a little of her favourite perfume.

"_God, I am turning into Kitty!"_

She would never have made this much effort before! Grabbing her books and lunch, she quickly made her way down into the garage where her ride was waiting for her.

XxXxXxX

The day was moving so incredibly slow, French seemed to last for hours, and chemistry longer than that. To top it off, everyone was starring at her, a lot more than usual.

"_Maybe they've found out what my powers are?"_

At last, the lunch bell range and Rogue was free. Hastily packing away her lab equipment, she practically flew out of the classroom leaving behind a stunned teacher who had never seen her move so fast.

"Miss Rogue obviously has somewhere important to be"

Rogue quickly made her way around the side of the school building but stopped dead at the sight in front of her. He was there all right, Remy. And he was surrounded by a group of girls,

"_Nothing new there Rogue" _She knew Remy was attractive and may a girl were dieing to get into her place, it was Casey Miller who was currently wrapped around Remy that stopped her, and the fact that Remy was doing nothing to push her away.

Not knowing the best way to handle these situations Rogue simple turned around and walked away.

"_You knew it wouldn't last."_

_XxXxXxX_

**Now this chapter could be considered very short too but I think this is the best place to leave it for today.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. You Will!

**Hello People!**

**How's everyone doing? Good I hope! **

**Sorry I haven't reviewed for awhile, my A.S levels are coming up really soon, in fact my French exam was this morning! Friday 13th. Couldn't they have picked a better day?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They were all fantastic and greatly appreciated!**

**Ladyflame13 **and **Chicita: **You never read the chapter properly! Casey is Mystque so how could Mystique be Remy? lol. thanks for the reviews!

**Enchantedlight** and **Nala456: **Thanks for the reviews.

**Cat2Fat900: **All is revealed in this chapter!

**bored247: **Glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**: Woohoo! You realised that mystique is Casey not Remy, lol, i think you were the only one. Well done! lol! Tanks for the review.

**Rogue Gal: **Yes revenge is on the cards my friend!

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think a little 16 year old girl from the country can ever own something like the x-men? No!…but she can dream!**

**Blood Connections**

**Chapter 12**

"**You will"**

Remy couldn't handle this. He'd lost her for sure! It had been a week since that day, and a week since he had last seen his beautiful chere. He really hadn't wanted to flirt with those girls but he had no choice.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Remy!"_

_Remy turned to find Casey Miller starring up at him, smiling sweetly._

"_Bonjour petite."_

"_You waiting for Rouge?"_

"_No, Remy's waiting for Rogue."_

"_Same diff. Are you busy this weekend?"_

"_Yes, Remy be very busy."_

"_Oh…well, are you bust now?"_

_Remy looked down at the blonde girl,_

"_Oui, Remy told you he be waiting for Rogue."_

"_Oh, 'cus I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something, maybe dinner perhaps?"_

"_Dat peroxide must have gotten to your brain petite…Remy be waiting for Rogue, his girlfriend."_

"_Not for much longer"_

_The sweet smile had now turned into a self satisfied smirk._

"_Wot you mean?"_

"_Well…it's such a shame but you dumped Rogue you see…found someone new, me. Of course she doesn't know this yet but she will soon"_

"_Really? Remy don' think so!"_

"_I do." Casey moved closer to Remy and whispered into his ear, "Because, dear, I know all about your family…your guild, your wife, your wife's brother…remember him?" _

"_So do most people in New Orleans petite…old news"_

_Remy tried to act cool and calm but it was obvious that Casey had gotten under his skin._

"_Yes they certainly do…I believe there's a lot of people looking for you too, your wife's family for one…the police for another. Let me get to the point. If you don't do exactly what I say, I'll make sure they know where you are. You and your precious Rouge."_

_**End flashback.**_

What else could he do, if she had just threatened him it would have been o.k. he could have dealt with that, but Rogue was involved. He couldn't let anybody hurt her and he couldn't let anybody else tell her about his past, they would twist everything. So he had gone along with _her _plan, doing exactly as instructed until the moment Rogue had disappeared through the double doors. Then he left, unable to bear the feelings of hurt and betrayal he had picked up from her. Maybe he could go and see her, explain everything and work things out, she would find out eventually and it was better to tell her now rather than later.

Remy grabbed his phone checking the time on the luminous display.

1:15 a.m.

Too early, especially as she would be dragged up in a few hours anyway to run a practice session with Logan. Best to let her sleep. Remy turned around padding into his bedroom for a nights sleep. He'd be able to make better plans tomorrow.

XxXxXxX

Across town, Rogue was wide awake. Even though it was a week since that day, she still couldn't get the image of him and those girls out of her mind. She had trusted him, lied to her friend and family! She had believed every word that had past his lips and it had turned out to be a huge joke. She had been so foolish!

After she had gone outside last Friday, she had run home, not stopping for anyone, not even Logan. Finally, in the privacy of her room she had broken down, tears of betrayal and humiliation flowing over her face. It hadn't taken Kitty long to figure out what had happened, especially after hearing Casey boasting about her 'date' with "Bayville's hottest Cajun". She had given Rogue all the usual lines, "Men are like, losers!" "He did totally not deserve you!" They didn't bring her much comfort, they were the same lines she had fed Kitty after her break up with Lance and she hadn't meant them when she said them, they were time honoured words to say when you couldn't think of anything else. He'd probably been using her to get closer to the x-men, just as she had suspected in the first place. Well, it wouldn't happen again. The next morning, Rogue reverted back to her old ways, the thick make up was re-applied, the mask put back over her face. She spent any free time she had up in her room studying or reading. Part of her wanted to see Gambit again, confront him and see what he'd do, the other just wanted revenge…the psyches in her head seemed to like this idea better.

She knew what she would do. Confront him, listen to his excuses, pretend to understand and then get revenge. The plan was made, tomorrow she would find the Cajun that had disgraced her and teach him a lesson.

" _No one messes with the Rogue."_

XxXxXxX

**There we go! Hope you like it, it was kind of good to write it out! Lol**

**Well, I'll update again soon!**

**Questions, Comments Ideas? **

**Review!**

**Guarded Secrets**


	13. Revenge is sweet

**Hey!**

**A-level exams have been taking up most of my time this week. Just finished my French…that was fun! Not. This may not be a great chapter. I am depressed because of my exams and I have writers block.**

**Anyhow! How is everybody else? **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Chicita: **Yes the Angst begins. I'm not sure about the happy ending though...not yet anyway.

**Rogue Gal: **Hope your holiday is going well or went well! Bella comes into this soon as for Mystique? lol, i'm still not sure! I make this up as i go along.

**goddess-lil-angel: **Yep, 'Miss Attitute' is definately back! Thnaks for your review!

**Sweety8587: **You hate me? Why? Not that i mind. I loved your idea of Bayville Bimbo Chainsaw Massacre. What a movie that would make.

**Chica de los Ojos Cafe: **Your review made me laugh so much! Bitches and mothers do tend to be the same thing...mother in laws are even worse! My brothers mother in law in criticising me right now, my brothers not home so she's had to find another victim. Evil person.

**Kyo-Kitty: **Thankyou for the review! Poor Rogue and Remy...particulary Remy!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: duh. I do not own anything you recognise here.**

**Blood Connections**

**Chapter 13**

Today was the day. Remy had been up since six o'clock this morning, even with the lack of sleep the night before. He was too wired; this needed to be done right. However, there may not be a right way to say what he was planning. How do you explain to your girlfriend that you may be married, you almost killed your supposed brother-in-law and the police want you? They stopped producing handbooks about this sort of things when black and white picture films went out of style. He guessed he should start with the words, "I'm sorry," of course that depended on being able to talk, even staying alive would be a blessing. Rogue had a temper and Remy had often witnessed the people left in its wake.

Grabbing his third cup of coffee, Remy walked downstairs and out of his apartment, ready, as he would ever be to confess his troubled past.

XxXxXxX

Today was the day. Although for what, Rogue was unsure, she had decided late last night that revenge would be the only way to ease her pain but she had no idea how to get the revenge she craved. It would have to be big; he needed to be crushed as he had crushed her. She needed to know his weakness but when she had been with him the only thing she had concentrated on were his strengths, the weakness had not mattered to her then. No, she tells a lie! She does know a weakness, pretty girls. That would not work though…he would only enjoy that, he already had. No, it needed to be bigger, something that she could, in effect, ruin his life with. Never cross a women scorned…and be the one to scorn her.

XxXxXxX

Remy walked down the street leading to Bayville's park. They had come here often him and Rogue. They would meet under the oak tree he had first taken her to and they would talk for ages…sometimes they would do other things too. Remy smiled at those memories, they had been dating only few short weeks but he loved her more than anything already. He should have refused Casey, ask her where she had learnt about his past and then thrown her away from him. It did not matter, he had been trying to protect Rogue and she had ended up hurting twice as badly, he still had to tell her about his past, he still had to face it.

XxXxXxX

Rogue sat under the oak tree. She knew he would turn up here eventually; this is where they had had all their secret meetings…out in the open, just like him and Casey. She had been thinking for a long time and came to the decision that the only way to find his weakness would be to get close enough to him again, and look for it. She would not be taken in by his charm this time, she had prepared himself for all the excuses she knew he would say and she had her responses. She would be the understanding girl friend, hurting from the betrayal but willing to give the relationship another try. He would take her back, she would find his weakness and he will cash and burn. Everything was set…all she needed was the main character, the villain. And there he was.

XxXxXxX

There she was, under the tree. Remy smiled but quickly remembered why he was there and set his face back into a blank stare. He walked over to her, praying she would not run away. Praying that he still had a chance with his angel.

XxXxXxX

Faze one complete. How right they had been…revenge is sweet.

XxXxXxX

**That turned out better than I imagined, having writers block and all. I got stuck at this bit so I've left it here for today.**

**Reviews are welcome, they help me write. Some of your comments give me little ideas for plots and such. You have no idea how much I appreciate them.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Guarded Secrets.**


	14. explanation

**Hello everybody!**

**So sorry about the lack of updates. I've only just managed to finish all my exams, then my friend left and went back home to Austria, my dog's ill and to top it all off my computer refused to work…the 84 viruses kind of blocked everything up. I can't open up my old files so if this chapter kind of drifts from the last one please tell me so I can find where I've gone wrong.**

**I promise my other story will be updated by Friday at the latest.**

**Thank you in general to every one who reviewed. I hope you don't think me rude but I'm not going to write a response to the people who just send 'update soon', you may think I'm being impolite but I can't respond to one tiny comment like that. Every body who asked a question or made a suggestion has got a response.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**WolvGambit: **I got your review a little late. I've had this chapter written for about a week and a half but it is kinda like you suggested. Thanks for the review!

**Kogura0357: **Sorry i left it at a cliff hanger! If you don't understand anything then please say which bits in a review so i can make things a bit clearer for everybody! Thank you!

**Nettlez: **Thanks for asking me to join your C2 thingy! Glad you like the story!

**DemRogue's apprentice: **I love my french class, it's fantastic but please don't switch from Spanish just because i like it. I've never done Spanish so i can't compare the two. Thanks for your review!

**Chicita:** Save a bit of popcorn...the fireworks aren't here yet! Thanls for the review!

**PhantomPunkEvo: **Thanks for the compliment!

**bored247: **Rogue has to get revenge! I know they're meant to be together but they have to have some problems...its Rogue and Remy!

**Disclaimer: Hmm, I wonder what this could be? If it's not obvious, I don't own anything recognisable in this text in its entirety and no money or reward is being made from it. I just have some spare time!**

Blood Connections

Chapter 14

"Rogue"

"Gambit"

Remy winced at the use of his code name, she was definitely angry, though he realised she had every right to feel this way.

"I'm so sorry chere."

"So am ah."

That didn't sound too promising.

"I'm such an idiot, worse dan an idiot, _mais _please let me explain!"

"What is there to explain?" Rogue stared right through him as if she couldn't bear to focus on him. The blank, depressed look on her face was killing him.

"I didn' wan' to do dat, dose girls meant nothing!"

"Yes, ah could see you fighting them off. Damn that must have been hard!"

He sighed; of course she wouldn't accept that, every guy in history has used that line at some point! This was it, time to tell the truth.

"Dey were blackmailing me."

That made her look at him.

"What? You're telling meh that the Bayville Bimbos with the combined I.Q of 1 are blackmailing Remy Lebeau, prince of thieves? Please don't tell meh you expect meh to believe that!"

"It's de truth chere! They know a lot about my past. Things that I'm ashamed of. Things I never wanted you to hear about! I wanted to protect you!"

"And a fine job you did. You should have known that you could tell meh anything. You knew you could trust meh! Ah've seen some of you're past Remy, you've been in mah head. Your blood is in mah veins for crying out loud!"

"I know chere, I know! I made a mistake and I'm paying the price. I'm ready and willing to explain though. You may not believe me or you may not even wan' to see me after dis, mais, please jus' hear me out"

"Fine."

Remy breathed out slowly, this wasn't going to be easy.

"You know about de two guilds in New Orleans, an' about Julian an' everythin'. Before I came hear I was engaged to de only daughter of de Assassins. I didn' love her or anything but I had to do it for peace between de families.

"A reverse Romeo and Juliet."

"Oui chere, exactly dat. No one was happy about it, Belles brother especially. He never liked de idea. He crashed de wedding and demanded a duel between us."

Remy was silent as he thought of a good way to tell Rogue the rest but he wasn't sure he could find one. He continued anyway.

"Remy couldn' back down. I'd have no honour an' I'd lose all respect. We fought, I won. De duel was to de death."

"You killed her brother!"

"I thought I did…her brother is Julian."

"The guy we ran into-"

"-Yeah. I've been banned from New Orleans. If I go back and get caught, I die. I heard the police wan' me too but dat could be a rumour….the police have never been involved wit' guild affairs before. Dey tent to turn a blind eye if you pay dem well enough."

"You said you were exiled?"

"Oui."

"But we went there…right into their house!"

"Dey didn' welcome me wit open arms as you saw."

"You said they'd kill you if they caught you."

"But dey didn' catch me did dey?"

"Why didn't you tell meh all of this?"

"I was trying to protect you! One day de Assassins will get tired of waitin' an' dey'll come to me. I don' wan' dem to hurt you."

"Ah think ah'll stand a better chance now ah know what ah'm up against. How did _they _find out anyway?"

"I have no idea. Maybe de leader's a cousin of derse or something…never expected de B.Bz to know dis much!"

"We can find out."

"You mean we're still together?"

"It won't be like before, but no way are those Bimbos goin' to win over meh!"

No mentions of forgiveness or love but at least he hadn't lost her completely. He swept her up into a tight hug, squeezing her almost to breaking point, thrilled when she-weakly- returned the sentiment.

**So that's it! **

**Before you all rush to complain about Remy not talking in third person, it is intentional as you will see in the next chapter.**

**Really need to go….my hand seems to be bleeding for some unknown reason!**

**Leave a review please! **

**Vittorio**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notice**

Due to health problems and the fact that I'm about to start university I no longer have the time to create and write up my stories. I'm sorry to those people that have sent reviews and e-mails asking for more chapters, I really didn't want to leave these stories half finished; With this is mind I'd like to put my stories up for 'adoption', if anyone would like to continue these stories then please send me an e-mail or let me now in a review. The only thing that I ask is that you keep me updated with what you're going to do with it/them, after all I did work hard on them to get them this far. In thanks I would also offer myself as a proof reader (beta) for the people that take over for me.

Thank you for taking the time to read my stories and this note.

Guarded-Secrets

**PLEASE NOTE: my sister has set up a new site where people provided links to their stories. It's kind of like a directory, it doesn't matter which catergory or genre or which archive you post at. The aim is to provide an easier search for stories or authors and to get people reading other stories from other sites that you may not have heard of or visited before. It sounds like a good idea to me. If you would like a link to your story listed on this site visit my profile and click on the link to my homepage and send an e-mail or a request form. It's pretty easy.**


End file.
